Pinky Swear
by murphcas
Summary: A hard break up leaves Ginny's heart broken in two. Now she's trying to move on but her heart and soul is tortured day and and day out. Will she ever move on or live in a life of love sick hell?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and not to me…even though I wish they did…Darn it all!

A/N: Wow I really didn't expect to have this up so soon. Something just happened that got me angry and it made me start to write it again. Some background info on it: I started writing this after my first boyfriend broke up with me…Well actually he cheated on me, broke up with me, and then told me he cheated on me but I would like no sympathy just for you to enjoy the story. Ginny is me and Harry is him. Some of this story is true (as in it happened in real life) but only a few parts. I couldn't write about this as a real story so that's why it's coming out as a fanfiction. I will not tell you which parts are real or not so just pretend it's all fake and that this was made up in my own imagination. This story does NOT follow the book. The chapter titles may not make much sense but in the end they will. After the story is over read the chapter titles one after the other. It's a poem that my ex wrote me in the beginning of our relationship, a poem that now I find to be a load of crap. I don't know how long it will take me to write the chapters. Right now I have a little writers block but I'm sure it will pass. I hope you enjoy! Cheers!

Chapter one: I swear I'll never hurt you

The sky was clear and the wind blew slightly the day he left.

"We need to talk," Harry said looking into my eyes.

"Alright," I said, "about what?"

"About us, about everything," he said starting to look away. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been happy lately, Gin. I've been depressed and frustrated and you haven't noticed no matter how many hints I dropped."

"So what are you saying?" I asked getting upset.

"I wanna break up. I'm just not happy anymore, Ginny, I just want something new."

Tears started to run down my face and Harry tried to wipe them away but I turned my head so he couldn't.

"Ginny please, don't be like this," Harry pleaded with me.

"How can I not be like this? I love you and I thought you loved me too, but I must've done something wrong if you're breaking up with me." I finally stared angrily into his bright green eyes.

"It's not you Ginny, it's me."

"That's what they all say," I muttered to myself.

Harry sighed, "This is so hard for me, as I'm sure it's hard for you too. I mean, I was your first boyfriend but I promise you'll get over me."

I just stared at him. "But," I finally croaked out, "I don't want to get over you."

He looked sadly into my eyes, "I don't want you to live in the past, Gin. But hey breaking up doesn't have to be the end. We can still be best friends can't we?" I nodded. Harry stood up, "Can I get one last hug before I go?"

I stood and gave him a long hug. When we pulled apart he said, "Can I tell you one more thing?" When I nodded he sighed. "I cheated on you, and I'm really sorry."

The tears that I thought were gone came flooding back and I hugged him again. When we pulled apart Harry said, "Goodbye Ginny, I guess I'll see you later." I stood there and watched him walk away, then, with tears still running down my cheeks I left to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I actually already have chapters two and three done but I wanted to post them up with time in between cause I'm still stuck on chapter four. I just have to sit myself down and write. If you guys are interested the real version of this story is on my fiction press account (I go under the same name and the story title is "Feeling the Tears". It's a short one for English class). Oh and just telling everyone. This is a fanfiction so please keep your minds open. Everyone is entitled to their own creative license even if the characters are already created for them and I already stated that this story has absolutely noting to do with the book. But whatever… I just hope you enjoy. Cheers!

Chapter Two: And that I'll always care

Later that night I curled up in a chair staring into the fire. It felt like a dream. Harry and I had been going out since I was a fifth year, he a burly sixth year, and now one year later we were apart. I remembered how we never wanted to be separated but now it seemed as if he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. As for his mistress, the one he cheated on me with, I already know who that was. I would've known even without everybody talking about it. It was quite obvious that he was fond of Cho Chang and that he always was. Sure she had left the year before, which made me extremely happy, but her reappearance at the three broomsticks the last few Hogsmaede trips made me uneasy. Seeing the way they talked as I sat at the table awaiting for him to join me, trying to hold his attention long enough, but failing horribly,

I was shaken out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder. Jumping a little I turned to see a mousy looking boy standing next to me. Colin Creevey was in my year and he was probably the best guy friend I would be able to find. He looked at me, caringly as he said, "How are you Ginny?"

Trying to appear happy I said, "Great, never better." But as Colin's concerning eyes bore into me I sighed and said, "Alright, I feel horrible. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"You did nothing," Colin said abruptly. "It's Harry's loss, not yours."

Silent tears started to pour from my eyes and I quickly wiped each one away.

"Ginny," Colin said pulling a chair over and sitting across from me. "I know this is hard but you have to get over him."

"I can't Colin. I still- I still love him." With that the tears came more rapidly and I just gave up trying to stop them. Colin held my hands and said, "Remember our first year here Ginny? Remember how you were madly in love with him, as you are now? Remember how I was just as crazy about him?"

"Yes, but why are you-?"

"Because I'm trying to prove that you got along without him than so you can get along without him now. Sure good things came out of your obsessing over him. We became friends because of him, but as it was then is still is now, just the two of us."

As I stared into Colin's eyes I felt warmed by his concern and the tears stopped their steady flow. I stood up and said, "You're right Colin, I should be able to move on and instead of wallowing in misery I should just try to keep busy. Thanks a bunch. I'm going to bed now." And walking towards the girl dorms I left Colin sitting there. That night it took me ages to fall asleep. I kept what Colin had said in my head but words that Harry had said earlier that day kept making me want to hurt someone.

One way I got through that night was keeping in my mind that Ron would help me through all this. How many times I had remembered my older brother threatening Harry if he had ever hurt me. Of course then Harry and had just laughed and reassured him that he would never hurt me, which turned out to be a lie. But when I went down for breakfast the next morning Ron and Harry were as chummy as ever. Hermione, on the other hand, left them to come and sit with me.

"Hey Ginny, how are you feeling?"

"Oh pretty good," I said with a small smile. Deep down I kind of wanted people to stop asking me that.

"Well that's good. It's really amazing how well you're doing. I mean after all that happened."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking. He really didn't do too much damage. I mean," I began to laugh; "it's not as if he had sex with her or anything.

Hermione, though, stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked curiously,

"You mean… he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me wha-" but the words didn't even escape my mouth when I realized what she meant. "You've got to be joking!"

But Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Ginny, I thought you knew." I could feel the tears about to over flow from my eyes but I held them back.

"You mean he-?" Hermione nodded. "While we-?" Again she nodded with an angry look in her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm not talking to him or Ron? They seem to think of it as a great accomplishment or something."

I stood up. I had to get out of there. Not really aware that I had run out of the Great Hall so quickly, I only fully realized I was running up the marble steps when I heard my name being called.

"Ginny!"

Turning around I saw Harry running after me. I whipped out my wand and, even though tears were obscuring my vision, was about to hex him. He stopped.

"Ginny, now calm down."

"I trusted you!" I yelled, furious.

"Ginny, you don't know what you're doing."

"I think I know quite well what I'm doing!"

"Ginny, please."

I stared at him, tears flowing freely now. My breathing was coming out heavily. Then I realized that he wasn't worth it. I lowered my arm. I just needed to think some more, no matter how much I hated to think about it, I know I had to. I put my wand back in my robes, looked at him one last time and continued to walk up the marble stair case.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Large italicized parts are from now on flashbacks unless otherwise stated. If there's a large italicized part but it's a thought it'll say 'thought so-and-so'. I'm finished chapter four but it's really short so I'll post chapters four, five and six up all at the same time. I've estimated that they'll all be really short chapters.

Chapter Three: I swear I won't make fun of you

A few nights later I still couldn't fall asleep right away. I'd lay in bed awake at night and toss and turn but no sleep came. I would always let my mind wander, which I hated because I would remember times when I was a gullible little girl, but there was not much else for me to do. Tonight was twice as bad. I remembered the time Harry said he loved me for the first time. It was on the train home and I had just finished my fourth year. I was hanging out with Colin who had gone to take a last look at some kid's magical pet or project or something. I don't quite remember what it was now. All I remember is that I was alone one minute and the next Harry was with me.

_"Hey Ginny, uh, do you think I could talk to you?" he asked. I remembered blushing and nodding my head. He sat across from me. He kept looking everywhere else, mostly at the floor, but not at me. Finally he stared into my eyes and said, "Look, I know you like me and over the years I've grown fond of you. Sure you're my best friend's sister but…well, what I'm trying to say is do you wanna go out with me?" My heart stopped. Was he serious? Did he mean it? "Ginny? Ginny? Will you hurry please, I've got to get back before-"_

_"Yes," I said defiantly, "I will."_

_He smiled. "Come here," he said holding out his arms. I sat on his lap and he hugged me close. Then he kissed me, just quickly on the lips, but it was still my first real kiss. It wasn't a kiss from my mum or dad, but from a boy._

_"I love you," he had said and I smiled so wide that my face hurt._

_"I love you too," I replied._

_He looked at his watch and said, "I've got to get back but I'll see you later."_

_Standing up, I let him leave. He said he loved me. No one had ever said they loved me, well except my parents. I sat back down in the chair. He loved me._

_Colin returned then._

_"Oh man Ginny, you should've came! You should've seen-" I remember the look in his face as he looked at me. "What?"_

_"He said he loved me," I told him in a quiet voice. I could still feel my face stretched out in a smile._

_"Who said?" he asked_

_"Harry."_

_Colin's eyes had gone wide. Then he let out a laugh. "Very funny, Gin. You almost had me there."_

_"I'm not joking," I told him. I couldn't believe he didn't believe me. He was supposed to be my best friend._

_He looked at me sternly, "Gin, stop kidding yourself."_

_"But I'm not!" I stood up and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on," I drug him out of the compartment and down to the one I knew Harry was in. I could hear laughter from outside the door but as soon as I walked in everything went quiet._

_"What do you want, Gin?" my brother asked._

_"I'm not here to talk to you!" I said to him._

_"Yeah, Ron, don't be so mean," Hermione chirped in frowning at him. Ron slumped down and stayed quiet. I turned and looked at Harry. "Tell Colin what you told me," I said._

_"What?" he asked confused._

_"Go on tell him."_

_"What's she babblin' about Harry?" Ron asked but Hermione hushed him with an all knowing smile on her face._

_I kept my eyes on Harry. He looked very uncomfortable and wouldn't look at me. I decided to help him out when he continued to stay quiet._

_"Go on Harry, tell him how you asked me out. Tell him how you held me and kissed me and told me that you love me."_

_"WHAT!" Ron yelled jolting up straight. I turned and looked at him. He was beat red and shooting daggers at Harry. Harry was beat red as well, but from embarrassment._

_"Harry, you didn't, did you?" Ron asked skeptically as if he thought I dreamed it all, but Harry nodded his head. Sinking back into his seat looking stunned the only reply he could say was, "Well if you hurt her I'll have to hurt you." I smiled at his approval and turned to face Colin. He looked as stunned as Ron was furious._

_"Told ya' so," I said triumphantly to him._

_Colin's pale blue eyes looked into mine. They seemed sad, as thought I had just hurt him, but I pushed the thought away. "Yeah…yeah I guess so," he replied slowly. _

At that time, even though Harry looked embarrassed, I never thought anything of it. Now that I think about it though I wish I had. I turned on my side with tears running down my cheeks and prayed, for what seemed the hundredth time, that I'd get over Harry sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had to change the rating to the story to M for a later chapter. It may be more than one but I'm not sure. All I know is that chapter eight will definitely have adult content. You have been forewarned! Cheers!

Chapter Four: And Always Brush Your Hair

Everywhere I went there were reminders. Every hall I walked down, every class room I entered, every statue I saw I was reminded of something. Memory after memory flooded my head and made me want to scream. This was the first time I actually couldn't wait to get home but then I remembered of all the memories that awaited me there. All the times Harry and I were alone, everything that happened in those times. Shivers went up my spine. God, did I miss him.

As I walked down the hall to Charms class I kept my head down and focused on my feet and the floor in front of me. I turned the corner and regrettably looked up. I stopped dead with wide eyes. Harry was right in front of me, leaning against the wall, talking to some girl. The part that hurt the most though was that he has playing with her hair, brushing it back from her face. She laughed at something he whispered in her ear and slowly my heart broke over and over and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was watch. Harry looked up and saw me.

"I'll catch you later," I heard him say to her before he walked over to me. "Hey Gin," he said smiling at me.

"Don't talk to me," I replied and walked swiftly past him.

If that's what he wanted, some blonde floozy to keep him satisfied then so be it. I rushed into the Charms room just after the bell rang and accidentally slammed the door so hard that Professor Flitwick almost fell off his pile of books. Shaking his balding head at me I apologized and grabbed a seat next to Colin.

"What's up?" he whispered to me as Flitwick started the class again where I had interrupted him.

"Men are pigs," I replied and started to unpack my books for class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I'll Stop With Suicide Notes

Later that night I slid into the prefects' bath tub. That's what I loved about this position. A nice bath to relax in, nothing could compare to it. As large as a swimming pool all the kids would want to bathe in it since it was larger than the regular baths.

I watched my pale body be covered by the water and bubbles that filled the tub. I smiled, happy to feel the boiling hot water soak my skin. When I pulled my arms out they were beat red. I started to wash myself watching the soap slide off my body and into the already overpopulated bubble bath. After my legs were lathered up enough I took my razor and began to shave. As I was going up I cut myself, accidentally of course. I looked at it to find it wasn't too deep so I continued my process.

A little bit later I pushed hard and another cut appeared. Then another and another, all not too deep but still deep enough. By the time I was done both legs I was cut up and down. I stared at my legs and began to sob. That was the first time I ever did that. I was hoping my psyche wasn't trying to tell me something. That I was becoming suicidal, especially over a boy. How lame could I get? I hated myself for the way I was acting. I felt stupid and foolish. I cried for a good time. When the tears finally stopped coming I got out of the tub and got dressed, making sure to pull my socks up above my knees. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time I left the bathroom and returned to the Gryffindor Common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: And Make You Rootbeer Floats

After classes the next day I sat in my dorm doing my homework. I didn't feel like being downstairs where Harry could see me. I lay on my stomach on my bed, my books and papers spread out in front of me. I felt the cold sheets on my bare legs and my feet continuously hit my pillow as I kicked them up and down.

There was a knock on the door so I got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked at the door.

"It's me, Colin," came the reply.

I opened the door and sure enough Colin was there with a smile on his mousy face.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just a little homework."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a little walk with me."

I thought for a minute. "Well, I kind of can't now but maybe later." He didn't reply though, his eyes just stayed fixed on the floor. "Colin?"

"Where'd those marks come from?" he asked. I looked down as well and saw he was looking at my legs.

"Oh, I just cut myself shaving."

He looked into my brown eyes in disbelieving sadness. His face no longer looked mousy but the way a troubled teenager would look. I saw the look on Harry's face many times.

"Twelve times?"

"Yeah-"

"No, Ginny, maybe the first one was accidental but the rest weren't."

"What are you talking about Colin?" I asked after a pause.

"Look Gin, don't go all suicidal on me just because Harry broke up with you."

"I'm not! It was just a one time thing!"

"Yeah well one time can turn into a second time and then another," Colin seemed hurt by what I did. "Just promise me you'll never do it again."

"I won't Colin! I already told you it was a one time thing."

"Yeah well it better be or I won't be your friend any more!" Then, without even saying 'goodnight', he walked away, angry at me.

"Colin! Colin, wait!" but it was too late, he was already down the stairs.

I closed the door and walked over to my bed. I didn't quite feel in the mood to do homework anymore so I cleared off my bed and lay down, letting my flaming red hair fall on my face. Then I cried, not for my unwanted love but for the friendship I almost destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Colin. I'm so sorry," I whispered but Colin obviously couldn't hear me. I fell asleep that night sobbing unheard apologies to my closest and dearest friend.

A/N: Sorry the chapters were so short but that's why I posted these three together cause I knew they were going to be this way. I have ideas for chapters seven and eight so hopefully it won't take me too long to get them up. But so far I have nothing for the rest of the story. Maybe an idea or two but I haven't fully decided on what's going to happen. I hope you enjoyed! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think I forgot to mention this in the beginning but this story takes place in the spring like a month or so before school ends and they go home for summer break.

Also harrypotterchick4ever thanks for wanting to help and I'm actually kind of glad you don't know what I want to happen. That's exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to make people think "Now does she want Ginny to get back with Harry or not?" I'm pretty sure I've got everything under control though. Cheers!

Chapter Seven: I'll never smoke again

Days passed with Colin barely talking to me. I say barely because he would say one or two words to me, but coldly. But when I continuously apologized he said it was fine. That he just needed some time.

Since Colin wasn't talking to me I spent my free time in my dorm. No use in trying to do something if there was no one to hang out with. Sure I could try to hang out with Hermione but she had her studies, not to mention my brother (her beau) to look after. Friday night I sat in my room catching up on some reading for History of Magic. I was just dozing off, even though it was early but I couldn't help it History is just not my subject, when there was a knock on the door.

I shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Colin," came the reply.

"Colin?" I asked and got up to answer the door. Sure enough when I opened the door I saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing there looking sheepish.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied.

"So, what's up?" he asked after a silence.

"Just homework."

"Oh," another silence followed that. The silence was finally broken when Colin said, "Look Gin, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's just that I care about you and-"

"No need, I understand," I said interrupting him. He grew quiet and smiled.

"So uh, the last Hogsmaede trip is tomorrow. You wanna go with me?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure."

Colin returned the smile, a red tint lighting up his cheeks. "Okay, um…I'll see you later then. Good night," I watched him walk away and then closed the door and went back to my studies.

The next day was bright and sunny with hardly any wind. The little breeze that there was felt good on my face. I wore a red and green plaid skirt with a white button down shirt, white knee highs and black Mary Janes. Colin escorted me wearing tan semi-baggy pants and a dark blue tee shirt with black sneakers. We entered Hogsmaede and looked ahead of us. Shops lined both sides of the street.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked.

He looked up and down the street looking intently at all the shops. Finally he pointed to a store just a little ways away.

"How about the Three Broomsticks? I am kind of hungry."

"Hungry? But you just ate."

Colin smiled with a chuckle and shook his head. Grabbing my arm he pulled me down the street.

"You're going too fast!" I giggled as Colin started to run while dragging me behind. Colin stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks so abruptly that I tripped. He caught me though before I could fall to the ground. It was like he was so used at catching falling girls because he kept his balance perfectly so my weight didn't knock him over. He held me in his arms for a few minutes and I could smell the sweet smell of his cologne. I closed my eyes and stayed close to him as he continued to hold me. When I opened my eyes I was looking through the glass into the Three Broomsticks. My eyes wandered from table to table looking at all the people as I stayed comfortably in Colin's arms. My eyes skimmed to a table near the back and I gasped. There sitting was Harry and Cho. I watched as they talked and laughed and kissed.

"Ginny?" Colin asked. I guess he knew something was wrong when my body tensed. He held me at arms length and looked into my eyes, or at least tried to because I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I can't do it Colin."

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"I can't go in there and act like nothings happened."

I felt Colin's body shift a little as he looked in the Three Broomsticks. I still didn't look at him even though I felt his body shift again as he looked back at me. I had no choice though when he said, "Ginny look at me." I looked up and recognized determination in his eyes. "Don't say you can't do it. I know you can, I know how strong you are Ginny."

"But I can't Colin, I-" but I was cut off as Colin pulled me close and kissed me. I felt a spark of passion and didn't want to let go of that feeling. When we parted I just stared at him, stunned. He was red in the face and a little out of breath.

"Yes, you can," he said and then he held my hand. "As long as you're not alone, you can do anything."

I smiled, "Thanks Colin."

He smiled back, "No problem." After a short pause he said, "C'mon, let's go." Confidently we strolled into the three Broomsticks together.

Later that night I lay in bed and thought about everything that took place after we entered to the Three Broomsticks. After we got out drinks and, for Colin, food we sat down at a table that was away from everyone else. During our meal Harry and Cho came over.

_"Congrats Ginny," Harry said._

_"For what?" I asked._

_"You're with Colin now, right?"_

_I felt my face grow hot. "No, we're just friends."_

_Harry stared intently at me. "Well that little display of affection was-"_

_"Nothing," I cut him off._

_"Right," Harry said and he walked away with Cho._

After that meeting Colin seemed a little distant from me. I couldn't quite figure out why though. I mean it was just a kiss. But was the kiss just a boost of confidence, a thing someone who pitied another person gave, or more? I couldn't figure it out. Part of me wanted the kiss to be real, while the other part wasn't quite sure what it wanted any more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WARNING: This chapter has explicit content ( or semi-explicit content)! Read at your own risk!

Chapter eight: And Always Lick Your Hand

The next day there was a rumor going around that Colin and I were now a couple. Apparently more people had seen the kiss than I had expected.

"Well you guys were out side where practically anyone could see you," one of my room mates, Chelsea, said. "Not to mention you guys are always together."

I couldn't argue with that. The fact was though that I didn't really have that many friends. When I went out with Harry I hung around him, Ron and Hermione. Then I would always find time to hang out with Colin whether it was in class or when Harry was at Quidditch practice. But now I hate but love being around Harry at the same time. It's hard to explain. I love being near him but hate it at the same time. Just knowing how he feels about me now, or rather that he has no feelings for me now, it just hurts. So all I have now is Colin. Sure I could try to make friends. I could try hanging out with my room mates but the truth is that I probably wouldn't be able to stand it. They're so ditzy; the biggest problem in their lives is who their next boyfriend will be. They don't know what real problems are. The thing is I don't even know if I know what a real problem is either.

The rumor about Colin and I wasn't my only concern. The finals were coming up. Sure they were a little more than two months away but with Hermione breathing down my neck day after day, it was more nerve wrecking. One night I returned to the common room rather late after studying in the library. When I walked in I thought the common room was empty and I was half way across the room when I realized it wasn't.

"Hello Ginny," I turned and saw Harry standing across the room in shadows. My heart started to thump.

"Hi Harry," I said as Harry walked closer.

He didn't speak again until he was standing right next to me. He circled around me like a vulture would a carcass. Standing behind me he placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear. "Ginny, do you miss me?" he whispered. "Cause I miss you. I miss the way your soft skin feels against mine," he started running his hands up and down my arms, slowly. "I miss holding you in my arms and kissing you."

I turned and faced him. "Why'd you leave me Harry?" I asked, whispering as well.

He bent his head and kissed me. "I was stupid, Gin," he said after he pulled away. He kissed me again, "But we can always rekindle what we had."

I looked deep into his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded his head and kissed me again, this time slipping his tongue in my mouth. He pulled me against him and I felt him, hard in the lower regions.

I pulled back, "Harry, I don't know."

Pulling me close he looked into my eyes. "What is there to know? I love you," he kissed me, "you love me," he kissed me again, "what's there not to know?" I rested my head against his chest.

"I'm just scared, that's all."

Harry wrapped his arms around me. "Gin, don't be scared. I'll always be here for you. I love you, Ginny."

"You mean it?"

Harry nodded his head and that's the only sign that my heart needed. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him passionately.

His hands ran up and down my body, touching places that haven't been touched in a while. I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over to the only large couch in the common room. He lay on top of me and kissed up and down my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. When that was accomplished his mouth worked its way down my body and I moaned in pleasure.

"What if someone comes down?" I panted out.

Harry looked in my eyes. "Trust me, no one will."

While saying this, his hand found its way past my panties and worked into me. Back and forth his fingers went, going faster each time.

I pushed him off me and climbed on top of him. We were both sitting up, kissing fiercely. I felt his hands move from my breasts and he pulled away. I helped, with shaking hands, undo his pants. Sticking my hand in the opening of his boxers I pulled over his erection and began playing with it. I smiled, satisfied, when he let out a low moan.

"Ginny," he said grabbing hold of my legs. "Ginny, please, just fuck me."

So, he wanted me to 'fuck' him. Sure I wanted him just as badly but I wanted it to be special. I didn't want to just fuck someone, but make love with them. I kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't"

"Why not?" he complained as my hand worked faster.

"Because, I don't want a baby."

"But, I'll..oh…I'll pull out. I pinky swear, I will, please."

But I shook my head. No, not yet. It just wasn't time for that. I constantly kissed him so he would stay quiet as he finished up.

Harry lay there, breathing heavily, after he was done. Then he sat up, put his member away and finished me up. Now it was my turn to lie on the couch and breathe heavily for a few minutes. As I did that, he straightened his clothes out.

"Harry," I said after I calmed down, "does this mean that we're, you know, back together?"

Harry looked at me sadly. "I wish it could be that easy," he stood up.

"What do you mean?" I asked jolting up into a sitting position.

"I can't just leave Cho like that."

"But you just cheated on her with me and you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said," he said sounding angry. Harry looked me square in the eyes. "Look Gin, us getting back together will take time. We've got to be apart for a while first."

"But-" I began but he cut me off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"In the mean time just think of us as friends with benefits. You know you don't trust just anyone with what we just did. So if you ever, you know, need help just come and see me." Before I could say anything else he left me alone in the common room. Friends with benefits. The words continuously rang in my head. As I started to fix my clothes before going upstairs I thought about it. He was right; I didn't trust just anyone with pleasuring me. I don't even masturbate. Harry was my first, well, everything. I have a fear of trusting a boy too soon. I'm scared they'll do what they want to me and leave. So Harry was right in saying he was the one for that kind of thing. I guess for now all we could be is friends with benefits.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I'll Even Do The Laundry When You're Too Old To Leave Your Bed

The next day I felt as though I were floating. Even though Harry couldn't, no wouldn't, break up with Cho I knew that he still loved me. I was late waking up since I had stayed up so late and by the time I entered the Great Hall people were already leaving for class.

"Hey," I said racing over to the Gryffindor table where Colin was just finishing up.

"Hey there," Colin replied looking at me with interest. "You're up pretty late this morning."

"Yeah," I replied grabbing some toast and piling eggs onto a plate. "Well, I was up pretty late last night."

"At the library?"

"Uh…kind of."

He looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

I stared at him wondering whether I should tell him or not. Then I decided to since Colin was my best friend.

"Well," I whispered leaning closer to him, "when I got back to the common room last night Harry was waiting for me."

Colin's eyes grew wide, "What did he want?"

"Well he- we…you know."

Colin's eyes grew as wide as saucer plates when he finally comprehended what I was trying to tell him. "You didn't!" he said shocked. I blushed and nodded my head. "What the hell Ginny!"

I was taken aback by his outburst, "Colin, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up! That's all you have to say! God Ginny, you're so blind!"

I was stunned. "What do you mean blind? I am _not_ blind Colin, I can see perfectly fine."

"But what's right in front of your eyes!"

I looked at Colin confused, "What are you getting at?"

"He's using you Ginny!"

"No he's not! We're going to be friends but we'll, you know, do stuff still."

"In other words he's using you to get something he can't always have," Colin retorted bitterly.

I stared at Colin, disgusted. "No, he wouldn't do that. Harry loves me Colin!" I looked at Colin hard and noticed something. "You know what, you're just jealous," I said a little surprised.

Colin scoffed, "Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous! You're jealous of what I have!"

"Damn right I'm jealous and do you know why!"

"No Colin! Please, enlighten me!"

"I love you Ginny!" he was panting now from shouting so much. I stared at him and he continued in a quieter, but still angry, voice. "I love you and have for the past four years."

I sat there with wide eyes. No words would come from my mouth and it felt like my throat had closed up. Finally I said in a whisper, "Colin I-" but he got up and left before I could say any more.

_I was walking down the hall when I heard, "Oh look, it's the littlest weasel."_

_I turned and saw a Slytherin girl in my grade. I didn't know her well but I knew her name was Melissa and that her parents were chin deep in the dark arts. They were very close friends with the Malfoys', who were chin deep in the dark arts as well, not to mention a very old, powerful and respected family. My father loathed them and continuously tried to catch either one doing things they weren't suppose to be doing. He hated the dark arts more than anything and was very open to muggles and their ways, hence what my family was famous for. The Weasley's were muggle lovers and the entire wizarding world knew it. Trust me, it wasn't good. We were the most hated family to those who loved the dark arts._

_I froze as Melissa strode towards me, her long black hair blowing slightly in the cold breeze, her ice blue eyes flashing menacingly, a smirk on her face. She stopped right in front of me and looked me up and down, seeing my fear. She reached out her hand and smacked my books to the floor. Her group of friends giggled as her smirk grew wider and she said, "Pick them up."_

_I didn't know what to do. I was trembling. I was a third year and still getting bullied._

_"Pick them up," she said again more defiant this time. I then noticed a wand in her had. I was scared that if I didn't do what she said she would hex me. I also knew that if I did do what she said, when my guard was down she would hex me as well. Either way I would lose and I needed to get to class so I decided to do what she said and pick up my books. The Slytherin girls' laughed in delight of pushing me around. I didn't know what was going on, but the next thing I knew I was about three feet from where my books were. I had been blown back by a spell Melissa had sent at me._

_"Had enough?" she asked mockingly and her friends laughed. 'Had enough' I didn't even ask for any to begin with. It was times like there I hated being a Weasley, I just hated this abuse._

_Suddenly, as I tried to sit up, Colin came to my rescue._

_"Don't touch her," he said to Melissa bravely._

_"And what are you going to do about it pip-squeak," she said, rather than asked, turning towards him._

_"I- I-" Colin stuttered._

_"Nothing, that's what I thought," Melissa turned back to look at me again and said, "Now run along little one, I've got some business to finish up."_

'Little one?'_ I thought. Sure Colin was smaller than the rest of the boys in our class but he was still the same age as her. I also knew that he hated when people made fun of him because of his size so I wasn't surprised when he continued strongly, "You will not touch Ginny again!"_

_Melissa turned back to him and said disgusted, "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me; you will not touch her again."_

_Melissa set a glare at him. He had made a mistake and she was going to make sure he paid for it. I seemed to have had some sort of black out because the next thing I knew I was on top of Melissa, continuously punching her anywhere I could reach, while she screamed for help. Colin lay slumped on the floor unconscious near by and her friends were backing up very slowly._

_"Miss Weasley! Miss Lucassen!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she came out of a room just down the hall to see what all the commotion was about._

_I had landed myself in detention for that, along with Melissa. Her friends got out of it because they ran away just as they heard the door that Professor McGonagall came out of open. Thankfully we were in separate room doing separate things but it didn't quite matter in the long run. I found out later that I now struck fear in Melissa. She hadn't thought that I would one day snap and punch her in the face like that._

_The next day I visited Colin in the hospital wing where he was doing a lot better. I asked him why he stood up for me the way he did. He blushed and replied, "Oh, you know, just…er-…helping a friend." I should've known from how he said that that he wished there was something more between us. I think he also believed I liked him as well since I stood up for him. He found out the truth though the day Harry and I started going out, that my feelings were no more than friendly and I guess it broke his heart._

Why hadn't I seen it?

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm guessing in all the stories I write there will always be what I call a pride and joy chapter. It's the chapter that I like the best and can read over and over again and still love it. In the Marauder story I wrote that was chapter twelve. For this story so far I'd have to say it was this chapter. I thought this chapter would be pretty bad but after I wrote it I fell in love with the whole jealous part and the memory portion. I hope you guys feel the same! Can you please try to read and review? I'd like to know what you think! Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: I'll try not to lie or steal

I was alone. Colin wouldn't talk to me but I understood why. I continuously broke his heart and it seemed to him that I didn't care. But I did care, more then he knew. It's not my fault that I didn't know he had feelings for me. Sure I kicked myself every time I remembered some situation where he came to my rescue and cursed myself thinking _why didn't I realize?_ I was just blinded by my love for Harry, blinded for something that wasn't there.

Speaking of Harry, he barely talked to me as well. I tried talking to him a few times but he stopped me saying that Cho had spies in the school and he couldn't risk losing her. Couldn't risk it? Ha! Then how come he continuously told me how annoying she was? How come he stayed with her when he knew I was willing and waiting?

As end of the year finals came closer and closer I spent more and more time in the library alone. It helped keep my mind off my problems. One night I was in there close to midnight when Madame Pince kicked me out. So I walked back to the common room carrying a few books. I was half was there when I heard something. I stopped and looked around. Then I heard it again, "Psst..." I turned around and saw Harry standing in the shadows of a statue.

"Harry? What are you-" he scared me as he quickly reached out of the darkness and pulled me in. "Ha-" but he placed his hand over my mouth and stared into my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered. He stuck his head out to make sure no one was coming. Across the hall there was a large tapestry of a wizard by the name of Barnabas the Barmy who was training trolls for a ballet. I looked at it mesmerized while I waited. Suddenly he pulled me out from behind the statue and stopped in from of a door along the wall that I've never noticed before. Quickly he pulled me in and closed the door. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but then I saw everything. There were candles everywhere and, in the center of the room, a nice fluffy bed. I was so tired that I just wanted to lie down and sleep. But instead I turned my head and looked at Harry.

"Harry, what is this?" I asked.

He softly kissed me on the lips. "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

I turned more towards him and let him kiss me. He took the books out of my arms and they landed on the floor. Then he pulled me close and wouldn't let the kiss break. As I stayed locked in the kiss I felt him unbuttoning my blouse and slipping it off me. I finally pushed away and looked at him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

He pulled me close again and kept me in his arms. "You know Gin," he said, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"For what exactly?"

"For the moment when you and I are together and complete," he started kissing down my neck and my eyes grew wide. Did he mean what I thought he meant?

"Harry no," I said pushing him away. "I don't want to."

He stared at me, astonished and confused. "But Ginny, I thought you loved me."

Now I felt like the bad guy. I felt as though I hurt him by not giving in to his wishes. I stepped closer to him and held his hands.

"I do love you Harry, it's just I'm not ready for the aftermath. I'm not ready for the responsibility that may come along afterwards." I kissed him softly on the cheek. I stayed close to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ginny," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back and looked in my eyes. A smirk spread wide across his face. "I always get what I want."

Shock overtook my body as his hands tightened around my wrists.

"No," I whispered and his smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Oh yes," he said and started pulling me across the room towards the bed. I tried to resist but he was stronger than me from all the Quidditch training. "I've waited a long time for this Ginny." He laughed at my struggles to break free, "You're such a little tease."

We finally reached the bed and he threw me on it. He then climbed up straddled me so I couldn't get up and took off his shirt. Harry lay on top of me and started kissing me but his kisses were nothing more than lustful wants. As he kissed me I knew his hands were undoing his pants. After he succeeded in doing that he slid off me so he could remove my panties and do, what I saw as, his worst. What he didn't notice though was that he left himself wide open. One minute he was hungrily pulling my clothes off and the next he was rolling around on the floor in immense pain, holding where his erection once was. I jumped off the bed and ran to get my clothes. Hastily putting them on, I grabbed my book off the floor, ran to the door and rushed out into the empty hall. My mind was racing as I ran down hall after hall, buttoning my blouse, which was a hard job with books in my hands, all the while and constantly looking behind me to make sure Harry wasn't following. I was almost done buttoning my blouse when, not paying attention to where I was going, I banged head on into something. I bounced back falling to the floor, my books going everywhere, and looked up to see Colin in front of me picking up books that I noticed were his and mine.

"I'm sorry," he was saying, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was-"

"Colin?" I said in a low whisper cutting him off. He looked up and realizing it was me his apologetic look turned into a scowl.

"Oh, it's you. I'll just get out of your way," he stood up and started to walk away when I stopped him.

"No Colin! Don't leave me!" I began to sob uncontrollably. "Please don't leave me alone."

I placed my hands over my eyes and bawled. The next thing I knew Colin was next to me, his arms around my shoulders in a comforting way.

"Ginny what's wrong? What happened?"

It took me a minute to calm down and find my voice. "You were right," I finally said refusing to look at him.

"What was I right about?" he moved my head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Me, Harry, everything!" Words started to stammer out of my mouth but they were incoherent to Colin's ears through my sobs as I began to cry again. But he didn't seem to care that he couldn't understand me. He knew that something bad happened so all he did was hold me until my eyes were dried out. Then he walked with me back to the common room, carrying both mine and his books, and kept me company all night. He listened to what I had to say and told me what he thought. By the end of the night I was happy to say I was his. I couldn't believe how I missed what Colin felt for all those years but now that I knew I realized I felt the same.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I had to actually make myself sit down and write. The room used was the room of requirement if you didn't notice. I just added the statue there because I thought there was one. Upon checking it up in the book I saw it was the tapestry and that's why I had Ginny describe it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I know what's going to happen I just have to think of the words to put them in. **Please read and review!**

-Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took forever to get up. Here's the deal. My computer doesn't have Internet at the moment. My dad is trying to set up DSL and let's just say that that's not going too well. I know you may be thinking 'Why not use your grandparents computer?' Oh well I would but their computer's motherboard died just a few days ago. So yes, I am now at the library typing this up as well as typing some homework up. I'm almost done chapter twelve as well but I haven't been writing it since I don't have a computer. So please bear with me and everything will be back to normal shortly. In the mean time here's chapter eleven.

Chapter eleven: And ever make you feel that the only love was the love inside your head.

Colin wrapped his harms around me as we sat out by the lake under the shade of a large weeping willow. I rested my History of Magic book on my lap and book marked the page.

"Okay, what year did the trolls retreat in the Battle of Sides and why?"

Colin thought for a minute, "17…56?" I shook my head. "'58?" I shook my head again. "'59?"

"More like 1739," I looked back at him and smiled, "but you were close."

He laughed bitterly, "Yeah, by twenty years."

I kissed him and stared into his blue eyes. "You'll get it, don't worry." When he still looked distraught I said, "Why don't we call it quits for today?"

"Or for the rest of the year," he muttered.

I looked at him surprised and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not getting it."

I collected my books, stood up and offered my hand. Colin took it and I helped him stand up, "Like I said, you'll get it."

Suddenly rain started pouring down from the sky as if a water balloon was just broken over the earth.

Colin and I ran towards the castle but still arrived there drenched from head to foot. Standing in the entrance hall Colin s , a dog would, trying to get dry.

"We look like we just got out of the bath."

I laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You wish," I replied. "I'm going to the common room."

"Here, I'll escort you," and taking my hand we walked together to the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to the fact that we were being watched.

I was more than smitten with Colin I was in love. Sure it was a hard thing to say. I thought I was in love with Harry but that turned all for naught. But I knew that this time it was true love, the kind you read in fairy tales that end with happily ever after. I just hoped it was the same for him.

I jolted awake in a sweat. I felt panicky and nauseous. Pushing my hair back away from my face I took a few deep breaths. "It was just a dream," I whispered aloud to myself. "That's all, just a dream." But no matter how many times I told myself that I ended up crying, loud and hard, anyway. I tried to stifle the cries, making sure I wouldn't wake anyone, but when all hope seemed to fail I got up and left the dorm. Closing the door as quietly as possible I leaned up again it and sunk to the floor. I then buried my head in my arms, which were holding my knees close to my chest, and continued crying for a good while. I knew just sitting there would do me no good so I decided to go find Colin and sort things out. I crept down the stairs and across the common room towards the sixth year boys' dorm. I knocked lightly at first but when no answer came I knocked louder. When there was still no answer I started to panic and knocked even faster, harder and louder. Suddenly the door swung open and a boy with short dark brown hair and braces stood in from of me. His name was Charlie Montgomery. He was a roommate of Colin's but no necessarily his friend.

"Wha' d'ya wan'?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Before I could speak though he noticed it was I. He turned around and said, "Colin, your girl's at the door."

Charlie disappeared from the doorway and a minute later Colin stood in his place, his hair all over the place, rubbing his eyes. When he first looked at me he smiled. Then he noticed my bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. It took me a minute to hold back the tears.

Then I said, "I had a nightmare."

Colin looked over his shoulder and stepped out into the corridor, closing the boys' dorm door behind him, so we could talk privately.

"Look Gin, it's alright. It was just a dream."

I knew he was trying to comfort me but it just wasn't working. "You don't understand. It felt so real." Tears started trickling down my cheeks and Colin did his best to wipe them away.

"What happened?"

I took a few deep breaths, recollecting the dream in my mind. "Well, I was home and I sent you a letter but you didn't reply."

"Maybe there was an explanation for it."

I shook my head. "No, because I kept sending them but got no reply back. Then when I saw you, you were mad at me and.." I began to sob, "and you hated me."

I covered my eyes with my hands and cried so hard that my whole body shook. Colin held me close and tried to calm me down.

"Oh Ginny, you know I don't hate you."

"Yes, I… I know. But… through time you might and I just- I don't know if I could…" Colin hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. He held me at arms length and looked me in the eyes. "Ginny, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never, ever hate you."

I stared deeply into his eyes, looking to see if this was the truth and I was happy that that was all I could find, the truth. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you Colin. I love you."

He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you too Ginny. Don't you ever forget that." He hugged me close again and then kissed me on the head. "Are you all right now?" I nodded. "Good, now how about you go and get some sleep?"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," and with one more quick kiss I went back to my dorm for some well deserved sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Finally my internet is back up at my house. Good news also, I finished writing this story. The last few chapters are small and probably suck but that is okay because I am finished it. I didn't have as much fun with this one as I did with my last one. I have already started writing an original story and have no ideas on what to write fanfiction wise but do not fret. Summer is coming in a week and having my buddy Jen in play with me this year you can say that there will be ideas a brewin'. Cheers!

Chapter twelve: I swear I'll never scare you

I was no longer haunted by images of Harry and me walking down the hall. I was finally getting over him with the help of Colin. Not to mention classes were getting tougher as the need for teachers to make us prepared for final exams was at an all time high. I was happy Harry stopped bugging me as well. It just helped me to get over him faster, so I was praising the N.E.W.Ts. I thought all my troubles were over, but I was dead wrong.

Colin and I were walking to lunch. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I asked as I watched Colin struggle down the hall, carrying both his books and the majority of mine. The book load was getting bigger and bigger with the upcoming exams./

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about-" but the load became too much and he tripped over his untied shoelaces and fells. As he sat up, rubbing his head, I bent over and started picking up books. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon the last few. I looked up and stared in fear. Harry stood over us, a maniac look in his eyes.

"How ya' doin', buddy?" he said glaring at Colin. Grabbing the neck of Colin's robes he hoisted him up to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"Harry," Colin coughed out as Harry was practically choking him.

"So Colin, having a great time with Ginny? Having a great time with _my_ girl?" When he didn't reply for lack of break Harry pressed harder, "Huh?"

I was scared speechless but as soon as I saw tears in Colin's eyes I got my courage back. "Harry stop!" I yelled. I went up to him and tried to pull his hand off Colin, to prevent him from killing him. "Harry, stop it!" His face turned towards me when he finally recognized I was yelling and shaking him.

"Hello there Gin. Wait for me while I finish this up," he leaned forward as if to give me a kiss. In return I slapped him, more like punched him, on the cheek. He looked at me stunned.

"No Harry," I said very stern and angry. "I wouldn't be caught dead going anywhere with you. Now let him go."

Harry removed his hands from Colin's robes and turned more towards me. "There, I let him go and all for you." He stared at me for a few minutes and said, "Nice isn't it? That I can stare at you right now and you won't turn away. You know," he sighed, "what I did was stupid. I would never hurt you like that again. You're my world Ginny and I still love you."

Still glaring at him I growled, "Well isn't it a shame that I don't feel the same about you?" There was silence and then Harry walked away, looking hurt. I watched him go and when he turned the corner I grabbed out books and helped Colin to lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Or make you do a dare

I cried inside for the rest of the day after that incident. I never wanted any harm to come to Colin but not all wishes can be granted. Colin didn't appreciate it much either.

"You know Ginny, I'm tired of all this drama between you and him," he said to me later that night. "I want to have a normal relationship with you but I guess that's not possible when you're the ex of the boy who lived." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry Colin. I promise it'll all be over."

"When Ginny?"

"Now, it's over now. He won't bother me any more."

"Well I hope so because if not-" a sad look clouded over his face and he sighed, "well, we'll have to think of something." Colin got up and walked up the boys stair case. After a minute I followed but instead of knocking on the sixth year dorm I banged on the seventh.

"Harry, get your ass out here now!"

The door opened and Harry stepped out looking surprised to see me.

"Ginny, what-"

"No!" I interrupted him. "Now you listen to me Harry and you listen good! Don't you ever, EVER talk to me EVER AGAIN!"

"Ginny I-"

"You know I'm sick and tired of your bull shit! Just leave me and Colin alone! It's because of you he might not stay with me so just get out of my life! I hate you now don't you get it?"

He looked sad but I didn't fall for it. "Well, if you want me to leave you alone I will."

I glared at him for some time and said "Good!" I walked away, down the boys' staircase and up the girls'. Upon entering my dorm I flung myself on my bed and closed the curtains. Then I cried for a long time hoping everything between Colin and I would get better. When I looked back on the yelling spree I realized one thing. The whole time I was yelling at Harry I wasn't thinking about him but of the future I almost lost with Colin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: I swear I'll kiss you anywhere

Weeks went by and things between Colin and I patched up. I told him what happened between Harry and me, how I yelled at him and told him to leave me alone. Colin also apologized to me for what he said. "To tell you the truth I probably wouldn't be able to leave you." Him saying that to me made me the happiest girl in the world.

Finally the final exams had arrived. Day one: Transfiguration in the morning, Charms in the afternoon. Day two: Charms practical in the morning, Astronomy at midnight. Day three: Transfiguration practical in the morning, then a break. The days went on like that, not to mention the major studying in between all the tests. Finally though, the last exam had arrived: History of Magic.

"Don't worry Colin, you'll do fine," I said to him as we entered the Great hall.

"Yeah, let's just hope," he said in reply.

Sitting down in desks that now crowded the usual dining hall I watched Colin, who sat a few rows ahead, very closely. Professor McGonagall handed out the papers and quills since Professor Binns is a ghost who just never gave up. Reaching the front of the room again she looked around the room, placed her hand on a large timer and flipped it saying, "Begin." I looked down at my paper and read the first question. A soft sigh escaped my lips and I smiled. _When did the battle of side end and why?_ I glanced at the back of Colin's head as I remembered that day under the weeping willow. Looking down at my paper I began to write: _The Battle of sides ended in 1739._

Three grueling hours later Colin and I trudged out of the Great Hall, me with confidence, Colin with exasperation. Outside we went under the weeping willow tree where Colin once again held me close.

"How do you think you did?" I asked.

"Eh…okay."

"Were you surprised at the first question?"

"Yes," he smiled and kissed me, "but I just thought of you and I knew the answer."

A/N: I know what you're probably thinking. _I've read through so many chapters reading about this test and all she gives me is something a little longer then a paragraph!_ I apologize. I couldn't really think of anything to write on it. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: But I don't swear I'll always love you

The last day at Hogwarts, a day I always dreaded. No matter how much I loved being home, Hogwarts was like a second home and I didn't want to leave. Especially not now, not after all Colin and I have been through. I wanted to stay with him but I knew I would see him again. Maybe not right away but I would see him again.

At the train station I looked out the window at all the kids, young and old. Some were crying because they'd never be returning while others were talking about the next year ahead. Next year meant a lot for me. I was graduating and didn't have a clue what I wanted to do with my life. Suddenly the door slid back and Colin entered carrying both his and my trunks. Putting them down he bent over to catch his breath.

"You know Colin, I could have gotten that myself," I said to him.

He waved his hand. "No, no, it's alright. You sit and relax, I got it." I never saw a guy who wanted to do everything for his girlfriend. Stepping forward Colin tripped over his trunk and fell into the wall. I got up and knelt down next to him.

"Still got it?" I asked.

He coughed; apparently he knocked the wind out of himself. He waved his hand as if to say _no problem_. I smiled and giggled, brushing back his curly blond hair from his forehead. Staring into his blue eyes I asked, "What would I do with you?" I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

Suddenly we were interrupted. "Awwww, how cute." I turned and saw Hermione standing in the doorway/. I stood up and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Hermione! How have you been?"

We pulled apart. "Good, good."

"How strange that we're in the same house yet I haven't talked to you for about half the year?"

"Well, after the whole Harry thing and your brother acting like my keeper we just haven't hung out as much. But we have to hang out this summer."

"So long as you can keep your lips off my brothers otherwise, you won't be able to hold a decent conversation with me." I laughed as she blushed.

Peering over my shoulder Hermione said, "Hope to be seeing you too, Colin." H didn't look at her, he was busy placing out trunks on the racks above the seats, but I saw him blush and smile. I looked back at Hermione and smiled.

"Well, I better be going. Duty calls," Hermione said pointing to her head girl badge and she left. I turned and saw Colin sitting down with his eyes closed. I sat down next to him and cuddled up to him.

"Sleeping?" I asked.

"Hmmm…just resting my eyes," he replied.

"Here," I moved further away from him and he laid his head on my lap. As I played with his hair I asked, "Colin, do you think our relationship will last?" He was quiet for a long time; I thought he had fallen asleep so I asked, "Colin?"

"Yes," he said suddenly. "I do think we'll last."

I smiled, "Good cause I like being with you."

"I like being with you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue: For that I pinky swear

Two years have passed. Colin and I are as strong as ever. Harry hasn't even tried to contact me after that one day. Colin and I are actually living together and have been ever since we graduated. Dad thought it was too soon but Mum talked to him and mentioned how they were the same way. That changed his mind…well… sort of. To keep it secret though, we were actually thinking of marriage the other day. We decided to wait a few years more. Mum would probably even be against marriage so soon. To tell you the truth, I can't wait. Not to mention I can't wait to have children with curly strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, just like Colin's. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but hey, a girl can dream can't she?

To have a life worth living

Then have it all go wrong

Is hard enough without knowing

If you even belong.

To share a love so strong

To find it in someone

You knew all along

Is a gift worth keeping

Worth sharing with that someone.

And when things get shaky

To make it through okay

To hold on tight and never let go

To always want to stay.

So keep your gift

Hold it close

Close your eyes and dream

Then watch it bloom

And know inside

You've got everything.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I told you that the last few chapters were very, very short. The poem at the end here was one that I wrote. After I finished the story I just wanted to add something so I decided to write a poem for it. Also now you can go back and read all the chapter titles and read the poem my ex wrote for me in the beginning of our relationship. You guys do not know how happy I was to rip it up and throw it away after I was finished this story. REMINDER: not everything in this story was what really happened between my ex and me. The first chapter was true and a few parts in other chapters but that's pretty much it. This story is dedicated to all those who have suffered at the hands of a jerk boyfriend/ girlfriend before. It really sucks doesn't it? But everyone moves on in the end and that's the happy ending. Cheers! (Keep a look out for a new story in the future. If you have any ideas but don't like writing e-mail me if you would like me to write it. It'll be like a collaboration type story! smiles)


End file.
